Money makes the World go round
by whitedwarf
Summary: Welcome to the world of the rich, a world where money is not a problem. Edward Cullen is a man who has everything but is tormented. Bella, a girl who has nothing and lives day to day. They never matched...but when has that ever stopped anyone?
1. Are you insane? Nobody tips like that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Summary: One day the exceptionally ordinary Bella Swan meets the extraordinary business tycoon, Edward Cullen. How will this normal highschool girl and ruthless, gorgeous icon be together? When everything in their world is telling them not to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye Bella, see you at school tomorrow." A large group of teenagers echoed the girl's farewell as a pretty brunette girl waved back at them in acknowledgment.

Bella Swan was eighteen years old and lived in Chicago, America. Her parents divorced when she was thirteen and she had been living with her Mum and step father, Phil, ever since. Her biological Father, Charlie, she only got to see in the Summer holidays because of the custody rights. She would head up to the miserable town of Forks, Washington, where her Dad was the local sheriff and spend her entire holiday indoors and miserable.

Bella was medium height for her age with a slim petite figure. Her mahogany locks reached to her waist complementing the dark chocolate colour of her large oval eyes. Isabella Marie Swan is what one would call the personification of normalcy. Her looks were pleasant, but one would hardly call them striking, she was not part of the 'popular' crowd in her school, but she wasn't a nerd either.

She was just ordinary.

Well-liked for her caring and generous nature, quick wit and cynical outlook on life, she had many friends. Her grades were high through hard work and long hours of intensive study late into the night.

But there was one aspect of Bella Swan's life that was unique.

"Hey beautiful," A masculine voice murmured into her left ear while huge arms encircled her small waist pulling her tight against his chest. "Where are you off to?"

Letting her twinkling laughter escape, she twisted her body around in his arms so that she was facing him before standing on tip toes to brush their lips together in a brief kiss.

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan had been together almost six months. He was the school's star football player and considered the hottest catch around. Everything in their high school social circles said that they shouldn't be together, but they were, and Jacob Black adored her.

"I have to get to work, Jake." Bella said, pulling herself away from him to loosen his grip around her.

Jacob leaned her against the side of her beat up red truck, bending down to nuzzle her neck gently.

"Blow it off." He murmured in a persuasive tone.

Small, yet surprisingly strong arms pushed against his massive chest.

"Jake stop..._come on_, Jake. You know that I need my job. Mum and Dad can't afford to send me to college, so I have to find the funds by myself." Her voice was irritated. She had explained her situation to him many times, and he would say he understood perfectly. Yet, at the first opportunity he was always pressuring her to do something else and hang out with him and his friends.

"Ah Bells, I know how important your job is to you, but I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend, is that so bad?" Jake's black eyes were boring into hers compelling her to agree.

"...Yeah, I guess." She sighed in reluctant acceptance of his words.

"Good. Now, what are you doing tonight?"

Bella broke eye contact between them, bringing her backpack around in front of her so that she could search for the keys to her truck that seemed to be stubbornly eluding her.

"What? Oh! Um, well I don't finish work at the cafe until six and then I've got to do my homework for school tomorrow. Why?" Her voice was muffled; more preoccupied with finding her car keys so she wouldn't be late to work.

"Sam's having a party at his house tonight. His folk's are out of town so he's making the most of it. Party starts at ten, can you come?" His voice was eager.

With a grin of satisfaction Bella pulled her keys from the bottom right hand corner of her bag. It was only when she looked back up into Jacob's expectant face did his question register.

"...I don't know Jake. It's a school night, and we've got that History test tomorrow that I have to study for." Her tone was clearly undecided. She didn't really want to go out anyway and the test was the only excuse she could come up with, but she knew that between work, school and his football practise they hardly ever spent any time together anymore.

Jacob leaned down and grabbed both her hands in his own, his eyes pleading with her. "Please Bella? I promise I'll have you home by one, no later."

A long moment passed as she stared into his earnest eyes.

"Alright." She sighed resignedly.

Oblivious to her reluctance a grin spread across his face and he leaned down to press their lips together.

Breaking apart, he rested his forehead against hers, ignoring the catcalls of his friends and the embarrassed blush spreading across Bella's face.

"Pick you up at quarter to ten?"

Bella nodded her head quickly in agreement before sliding into the driver's seat of her car; wanting to get out of the spotlight their intense kiss had caused.

Pulling out of the parking spot Bella waved goodbye to Jacob from behind the glass in the car. He grinned back at her while his friends pounded him on the back in congratulations for his lip locking session in the school car-park.

**********************************************************************************

"Bella! You're here! Thank God. Tracy called in sick so it's just you and me tonight. Can you handle the cashier and the coffee? I'll get the sit down orders, okay?" Angela Webber spoke hurriedly, her cheeks were flushed red from exertion and her usually tidy brown hair was in complete disarray. Bella opened her mouth to voice her consent but Angela was already gone.

Heading into the 'only employee's' back room she opened her locker hurriedly, not wanting the queue that was no doubt waiting for her outside to become frustrated. Shoving her bag in, she whipped out her black apron and tied it around her waist while making her way to the door, closing her locker with her foot.

Jogging out of the room she cursed under her breath as her hip caught the edge of the wooden counter when she moved hastily to the till. That was going to leave a bruise, she thought, while her face winced at the unexpected pain.

The sound of somebody deliberately clearing their throat had Bella reaching for her pen and pad to record their order.

"Yes, what would you like today?" Bella's voice held a frantic edge to it and she never looked up at the customer, instead, concentrating on maintaining her balance as she twisted her body at an odd angle so she could reach the small metal sink behind her for the wash cloth.

"One large flat white to go, please." At any other time the powerful and seductive voice would have compelled Bella to look into the face of the person speaking. But this was not any other time.

"Sure, no problem. Anything else?"

"No thank-you, that should be all." The strangely musical voice held traces of amusement this time, as she held the pen she had been writing his order with awkwardly in her mouth. Balancing precariously on one foot, she juggled the paper pad and coffee cup she had just pulled out in one hand, the other quickly wiping down the counter in front of her.

"Do yow ant sim or full ilk with at." Her words incoherent around the pen she had in her mouth.

A deep low laugh came from the stranger opposite her and this time her body could not allow her mind to take over.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that." His voice was like satin travelling over her skin as he laughed softly under his breath.

A shiver ran down her spine at the purely masculine chuckle.

Slowly, her head moved up; taking in the expensive, crisp black suit and crimson silk tie. A small almost inaudible gasp escaped her when she saw his face. He was magnificent. Emerald eyes possessing an untameable strength and energy held her. His sensuous mouth was quirked at one side smirking in restrained humour while one lock of his peculiar bronze hair fell across his face.

"Bella! A caramel latte for table eight please." Angela's voice penetrated the haze her mind had become and Bella swiftly ducked her head in embarrassment. It _was _fairly obvious that she had been gawking at him. The puddle of figurative drool at her feet showed the evidence of that.

Bella attempted to focus, frantically trying to concentrate on what she had been trying to ask the most handsome man she had ever seen before in her life.

"I'm very sorry ... sir. I ...um...I, well, I asked if you would like skin or full cream milk with your coffee." Bella repeated feeling utterly and completely humiliated.

"Full cream, please." The laugh in his voice was clear and Bella couldn't help but wish that the floor would just shallow her whole.

Nodding her head in misery and trying to keep her traitorous eyes from drifting back to him, she quickly typed his order into the till.

"That will be...$4.30"

Surrendering. Bella gave into the impulse, and let herself watch as he nodded; once and reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. Her eyes felt like they were permanently attached to his muscular body. A marble statue of the Greek god, Adonis, flashed into her mind and she couldn't help but think that he had nothing on this guy.

Ripping her eyes away from the entirely too pleasant site of the male stranger in front of her, Bella distracted herself by quickly making his coffee. She had just fixed the white take away cap to the cup when a hand came into her view.

"Here you go, one large flat white. Sorry about wait." She said, remembering with much mental effort to keep her eyes lowered.

"No that's fine, I didn't mind, it was quite...enjoyable." Bella kept her eyes determinably fixed on the counter, not allowing herself the pleasure of looking into his gorgeous green eyes. Heat flamed in her cheeks at his choice of words.

Passing him his coffee, their hands brushed against each others as he leaned forward to grasp it. Bella quickly withdrew her hand as soon as he held the coffee. When they had touched Bella had felt an electric shot pass through her skin, her heart jumping and beating painfully hard against her chest.

"Here, keep the change." Bella kept her eyes locked on the floor at her feet listening carefully as his confident footsteps faded away.

Taking a deep breath Bella looked up to take the next persons order catching sight of a fifty dollar bill on the wooden bench.

He couldn't have meant to leave a fifty dollar note here! Bella thought, her mind racing with questions as to what she should do. It was a $4.30 flat white for god's sake! Nobody tips like that! She thought as she picked up the money; carefully, bringing it closer to her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Spotting Angela, Bella raced over to her, leaving an old woman clutching a large red bag at the counter without a word.

"Angela! Angela!" she shouted.

Her friend turned around, alarmed at the disturbed look on Bella's face.

"Look! Look at this. This man just ordered _one_ coffee and left a fifty dollar note for a tip! I think it's a mistake Ange. He _just_ left, so if I hurry I should be able to catch him, can you handle everything here?"

Taking in the distressed face of her friend she quickly assured her that she could certainly manage by herself for a few minutes.

Bella raced through the crowed cafe, desperate to reach the door. Pushing it open, the bell above the door chiming delicately, she shivered violently as the cold wind whipped at her hair and through her clothes.

Standing on the highest of the three stone steps which led to the cafe, Bella ignored the cold, squinting her eyes to focus her vision; she turned her head frantically from left to right looking for the striking bronze of his hair.

There! She thought.

To her left, half way down the street he was walking steadily towards a silver Volvo, seemingly undeterred by the cold.

Pushing past the young couple coming up the stairs into the shop, Bella raced down the street trying frantically to figure out what she could yell which would catch his attention. Hey You! Just didn't seem the type thing which would draw the attention of this guy. Neither did, Bozo! You with the weird hair! Or please stop Mr, you're the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen and I want to marry you! – even if that last one _was_ true, thought Bella.

Unable to figure out what she could say, Bella just pushed her jog into a run, hoping to be able to catch the guy before he got into his car.

Skidding to a stop, she took a moment to regain her balance before reaching out to tap him on his shoulder. Bella's voice caught in her throat when he turned around and raised an eye-brow at her enquiringly.

Gasping for air a couple of times Bella placed a hand over her heart in a futile effort to get it to slow down.

"I'm very sorry sir, but I think there's been a mistake. Your coffee was only $4.30 and you left a fifty dollar note behind you. Here." With that Bella pushed forward the money, her black three quarter length top making the goose bumps on her arms stand out while her teeth chattered loudly.

The unknown man listened patiently to her words in silence before looking towards the money in her outstretched hand. He glanced up swiftly to stare into her eyes and effortlessly held her gaze, Bella seemingly unable to look away. It was as if he was looking straight through her, discovering her every secret and thought.

Bella's heart fluttered in her chest, the unflinching cold did nothing to numb her reaction him.

"There was no mistake." His seductive voice sent fire racing through her body, warming her quickly.

She wrapped her arms around her body protectively against the cold.

"Nnnnoooo, mistake?" she breathed through her chattering teeth. "why theeee hell wwwould you ttippp soo well?" this was getting ridiculous, she thought.

Even as she said her words, he was shrugging out of what looked like an Armani suit jacket. The unknown man was silent, not bothered by the personal nature of her question.

"_I_ can afford it."Was all he said as he uncoiled her freezing hands from her body and gently rested the black jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh, nooo, I cccounldn't ppossibly." Bella stuttered shaking her head from side to side as he drew back from her.

As he had lent towards her, her lungs had filled the most amazing scent; spicy yet crisp at the same time. And her mind had stopped functioning for a moment. By the time she came around he had already given her his jacket. The warmth of his body clung to the soft material and slowly penetrated the ice cold temperature of her limbs.

"I have _plenty_ of suits at home, I can assure you. I won't miss the _one_." Even as he said this, he reached into the boot of his car and extracted another black jacket of the same extraordinary quality.

"By the way, my name is Edward." He flashed her one dazzling crooked smile before disappearing into the shiny silver car.

Bella watched, speechless, as he pulled out smoothly into the traffic. When the car moved out of her sight she turned slowly on her heel and headed back towards the cafe. A particularly violent and bitterly cold gust of wind blew her long brown hair out in front of her but Bella just smiled. She smiled and snuggled into the large and expensive black jacket which kept her warm. Taking in a large lungful of air she let the scent of him invade her senses and cloud her mind.

The antique golden bell above the door chimed, this time announcing her entrance into the cosy cafe.

Bella Swan walked behind the wooden counter and began taking a compendium of coffee orders. The small, private smile never left Bella Swan's mouth. Every now and then Angela would catch her wrapping the black business jacket she wore around herself more tightly, even though the cafe's interior was quite warm.

Bella Swan's mind was filled with images of the Greek Adonis she had met this afternoon. And she couldn't help but hope she would see him again. Soon.

............................................................................................................................................................

WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!


	2. Always in need of a jumper

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

"_By the way, my name is Edward." He flashed her one dazzling crooked smile before disappearing into the shiny silver car._

_............................................................................................................................................................._

_Bella Swan's mind was filled with images of the Greek Adonis she had met this afternoon. And she couldn't help but hope she would see him again. Soon._

_.............................................................................................................................................................._

"Ange?" Bella called from the open door of the cafe, "I'll see you at school tomorrow okay? Bye!" All she got was a quick wave of farewell from her still mopping friend as she closed the door firmly shut behind her.

Work had gone overtime and it was now seven thirty in the evening. Bella wrapped her fluffy white scarf around her neck and with infinite care folded the Armani suit jacket she wore and exchanged it for her cheap, but warm sloppy-joe from her frayed backpack. School was due to finish in one week and the weather reports were saying that Chicago should expect snow for Christmas. Bella scowled darkly up at the night sky, she hated the cold and felt her anger entirely justified.

An insistent buzzing from the right pocket of her jeans had Bella cursing and checking her watch even as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? You should have been home an hour and a half ago!" Bella sighed wearily at the worried voice of her Mother. It wasn't that Bella didn't understand where Renee was coming from, but she was eighteen and her Mother couldn't expect to know where she was twenty four seven.

"It's fine Mum. Calm down. It was just a little busier at work today and Tracy was sick so we were one person short. I'm on my way home now, I promise. I'll be ten minutes, tops." Bella placated.

"Oh, alright then honey. I was just worried. I would never want anything to happen to you."

A small smile spread across Bella's lips at her Mum's adorable nature. "I know Mum. I love you. See you soon."

As soon as she put her phone away Bella took a moment to completely relax her body. This was the best part of her day. It was nearly always dark when she would home from work and she had a few precious moments to herself. Although her mother was happily married, Bella still found herself the one her Mum relied on most. Any ideas or thoughts that Renee thought might be a bit outrageous for Phil to hear, she told Bella. So she never really had much time to herself at home. Then she had school or work or Jacob would want her to go to his games and hang out with him. It was the ten minute walk from the cafe to her house that she loved. The small restaurants along the sidewalk would turn on their lights and as she walked by them the swell of voices would grow and then fall silent again as she kept walking. Even though it was freezing Bella loved it even more in Winter. It wasn't uncommon that she would never meet another person on her walk home. It was at those times, when she was completely alone that she would hum random songs, knowing nobody could hear. Or skip down the middle of the road like a child, because there were no cars coming.

Bella took a deep breath, the air so cold that her lungs stung but also felt cleansed. Turning right, she walked up a small path to a simple light blue house. Bella grinned as she saw the enormous amounts of discounted multi-coloured Christmas lights blinking at her. Her Mum had spent a good portion of her monthly salary for the gaudy lights and decorations but Bella loved them.

Slamming the door shut behind her Bella kicked off her soaking wet boots as she called to her Mum that she was home.

"In the kitchen Bella!"

Following the sound of the voice Bella made it quickly to the kitchen where dinner was laid out. Renee was looking inside the fridge muttering to herself and Bella took the opportunity to quickly inspect the food. Her Mother was not renown for her culinary abilities. She breathed a sigh of relief as she caught sight of the simple pasta and tomato sauce.

"How was your day?" Renee asked, distracted, as she tried to grate the cheese.

Bella's cheeks reddened as Edward's face immediately popped into her mind and she was extremely grateful that her Mum wasn't looking at her.

"...oh, you know, same old, same old." She spoke in a rush. She had never been much of a liar and wanted to change the topic as fast as she could before she could embarrass herself by being forced to admit her complete infatuation with a man she had only spent three minutes of her life in the same room with.

"But Jake did ask me if I wanted to go to this party tonight. Is that okay?" It was really only out of love for her mother that Bella asked permission. She had been more of an adult than her Mum and making her own decisions since she was thirteen.

"Of course, sweetheart. Just don't stay out too late, you have school tomorrow." Bella rolled her eyes at Renee's answer. She was trying to be responsible but the truth was, that if Bella wanted to stay out all night, it probably wouldn't take much convincing for her Mum to agree.

"Where's Phil?" Bella asked. He was usually home by this time.

"He had to fly to Florida for a couple of weeks so it'll be just you and me this Christmas. Isn't that great? Just like old times." Bella smiled at her Mum in sympathy, knowing that Renee would be really upset that she was separated from her husband during the holidays.

"Yeah, you're right. Something tells me that this Christmas is going to be extraordinary." Bella comforted, clasping her Mum's hands in her own in silent support and love.

....................................................................

"Bye Mum! I won't stay out too late! Love you!" Bella hollered up the stairs. Jake had pulled up just minutes ago, honking the horn to get her attention.

"Me too sweety! Have fun!" Renee waved goodbye enthusiastically.

Carefully making her way down their pebbled path Bella reached Jake's car and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Hey, you're late." Bella murmured quietly as Jacob leaned across the car to peck her on the lips.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Sam asked me if I could pick up some beer at the last minute." A small frown of irritation creased Bella's forehead as she watched her boyfriend shrug sheepishly.

"It took fourty five minutes?"

"Well, I didn't think it would take so long. Chill out Bells." Bella's eyes narrowed as Jacob casually dismissed her words.

"You could have called at least." She snapped, turning away from him and looking out her side window.

Jacob frowned slightly in confusion. Usually Bella just let these kind of things go. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her facial expression reflected off the car window. Her mouth was turned down in annoyance and her brown eyes were glaring heatedly into space.

"Look Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't think." He said coaxingly. The last thing he wanted was to be going to a party and starting Christmas with his girlfriend mad at him.

You never do, Bella thought.

"Let's just have fun, alright?" He said as cheerily as he could when he received no answer.

"Yeah, sure, _fun." _Bella echoed sarcastically.

They both stepped out of the car, Jacob wrapping his enormous arm around Bella's small waist, and approached the house overflowing with people and thumping with music. Just as they were at the threshold and the music was so loud Bella could hardly hear herself think, she had a thought and tugged urgently on the back of Jacob's black tea-shirt, which was already floating away from her and into the sea of people.

"Jake! Jake!" Whether it was her drowned out scream or the pulling of his shirt Jacob twisted back towards Bella.

"What?" he shouted over the music.

"You said you'd have me home by one remember? One?" Even as she was speaking Jacob had partly turned away from her and towards one of his beaconing friends.

"Jake!" Bella yelled in outrage.

"Yes! I'll have you home by one! I promised didn't I?" He finally answered and quickly melted into the sea of people leaving her all alone.

"Bella!"

She curved her body awkwardly around the spaces between the people surrounding her in the direction she had heard her voice called. Jessica Stanley was waving frantically at her wearing a wide grin and holding what looked like a bottle of beer. Bella carefully manoeuvred her way towards the corner Jessica seemed to have claimed.

As soon as she was close enough Jessica launched herself into Bella's arms, her sudden weight nearly toppling them both.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you could come!" Jess gushed. Bella winced slightly at the high pitch and volume she had shouted those particular words into her ear.

"Yeah, it's great that you could make it." Bella smiled helplessly at Mike from over Jessica's shoulder and slowly unclasped Jess's hands from around her neck.

Without another word Jessica joined Lauren Mallory and several other girls from their year and Bella was soon forgotten. Picking an obscured corner where the shadows of the room hid her Bella waited, completely miserable and bored as the minutes ticked by.

She was in the process of watching yet another drunk girl being carried out the front door only to be sick on the lawn outside, when the gossiping of Lauren and Jessica caught her attention for the first time that night.

"...I heard that he was going out with this model that he met in London and that they were an item, she's so lucky..." Lauren's voice was filled with envy.

Bella turned her head so that she could see the two girls more clearly.

"No way. He never stays with _any_ girl long enough for them to be called an item. He's been with pop stars, heiresses, successful business women. They don't ever last. And no wonder, have you _seen_ pictures of his personal assistant? She's gorgeous! I bet that they'll end up together. " Jessica giggled in excitement.

Bella frowned in confusion, not having the faintest idea who they were talking about.

"...I swear I don't think I've ever seen anyone more handsome. If he didn't have such a brain, he still could have made a fortune being a model." The alcohol must be affecting them, Bella thought because as soon as Lauren stopped speaking the two collapsed in a pile of hysterical laughter.

Glancing at her watch Bella breathed a sigh of relief at the time, ten past one. Quickly straightening up from the position she had held for the last couple of hours, Bella left the relative safety of her shadowy corner and braved the mob to search for Jacob, certain he was looking for her.

The party was getting even more out of control, smoke hung in a constant cloud just below the ceiling and every available surface seemed to occupy couple's making out. She couldn't see him anywhere! Just as thoughts of the intimidating fourty minute walk home began to enter her mind Bella spotted the large frame of Paul, one of Jacob's football buddies.

"Paul!"

Spotting her, his face lit up and he dragged her enthusiastically into the kitchen pointing to a fist fight through the window taking place out on the back lawn. Feeling exhausted Bella didn't even try to humour him.

"Paul! Have you seen Jake around? He was supposed to take me home!" She cringed as her shouting irritated her sore throat. It was almost impossible to hear anything above the volume of the music.

"Huh?" Paul mimed.

"Jake! Where is he?"

Shaking his head, Paul grabbed her wrist and led her outside so that he could hear her.

"Jake and Sam both left about an hour ago. Nobody's seen them since." Bella felt her jaw drop open in disbelief at his words. He'd left her at a party full of drunks by herself and didn't even have the decency to tell her he was leaving!

Bella knew Jake. She knew that she didn't want to know what he was doing right about now and she also knew that he and Sam weren't coming back to the party anytime soon.

Those fleeting thoughts about a fourty minute walk home had now become very real. To get home Bella would have to walk through some pretty shady neighbourhoods. Just thinking about it was sending shivers of uneasiness down her spine. Normally she would have asked for a ride but everyone that was there at the party was drunk. Bella didn't even consider calling Renee. First of all, when her Mum fell asleep _nothing_ could wake her up until she wanted to be awake and secondly, she would just freak out and end up calling the cops of something.

"Holy crap. You have got to be kidding me." Bella murmured under her breath.

Paul had already left. Another fight, this time between two girls, had broken out and he wanted to make sure he caught all of the action.

Bella hadn't bothered to bring any money with her. She hadn't thought that she would have to pay for a cab at the time. Not wanting it to get any later she quickly got to the footpath outside the house and set off walking in the direction of home.

She shivered and wrapped the light jumper she was wearing closer to her body in an effort to conserve heat. She couldn't have been walking longer than five minutes when the silence really started to get to her. Remembering what they said in self defence classes, Bella made sure to stick to all the main roads and well lit areas. Scenes from the few horror movies she had watched flashing through her mind. The wind had started to pick up and the loud thudding of Bella's heart against her chest only seemed to emphasise how alone and vulnerable she felt. She was walking as swiftly as she could, her eyes darting frantically in all directions, any sound and she would spin around and anxiously wait for a murderer or rapist to jump out of the trees and attack her.

Bella had been walking for ten minutes and by now she was terrified. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, whether from the cold or fear she wasn't certain. Bella staggered to a stop at a gas station. It was the welcome sight of the person behind the counter that finally allowed her to calm her breathing and slow her heart. She wasn't alone. It was all she could do not to cry in relief. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk the rest of the way home Bella reached for her phone and called for a cab. She could only hope that when she got home her Mother's usually empty purse had money.

She was so cold. Standing in the full light of the gas station, teeth chattering wildly as she rubbed her hands together trying to get some feeling back into her numb fingers.

"Why is it that every time I meet you, you are in poor need of a jacket." A deep timbre voice said, his hot breath touching her neck instantly informing her he was standing too close.

With a soft shriek, she jumped away, spinning on her intruder. He was dressed in a charcoal suit minus the tie, with his shirt open three buttons, giving him a relaxed, sexy but still incredibly elegant look.

It was the sinfully handsome stranger she had met today at the coffee shop.

"...Sorry?" She stuttered, his words had flown out of her mind, and she couldn't for the life of her remember what he had said.

A half crooked grin formed on his face, "I asked why it seemed that every time we seemed to meet you are in need of a jacket?"

A faint blush stole across Bella's cheeks at his question.

"Just lucky I guess." Bella joked weakly but apparently he liked it because his grin widened.

"So," Edward said, "what is a young lady like you doing out here at two in the morning?" his arm gesturing casually toward the road in explanation.

Her blush deepened and she turned her face away from his eyes. They seemed to make her unable to concentrate on anything.

"I'm waiting for a cab." When no answer met her admission Bella snuck a peek at him from the corner of her eye and saw his right eyebrow raised in question. "I was at a party and my designated driver ditched me." She explained, her tone harder than before as she thought of Jacob.

"And you've already been walking haven't you?" His voice was laced with disapproval.

Bella ducked her head and madly searched her mind for a change of topic.

"Well, what were _you_ doing out here at two in the morning?" she challenged.

Both his eyebrows rose in surprise and Bella got the distinct impression that not many people questioned his actions. Looking at him Bella could understand that. Something about him just screamed self-sufficiency, confidence and authority. Whoever this man was, he was not a force to be trifled with nor someone you would want as an enemy.

"I was...working out the consequences of a possible development in my life." He answered evasively.

It was then that the familiar yellow cab pulled up beside them. Bella stepped away from the curb and turned to the intriguing man who seemed to affect her like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"I ... g-guess this is ... goodbye." Normally Bella would say 'see you soon' or 'I'll speak with you later', it felt strange to her, the unfamiliar words. And her heart ached just a little at the thought of never seeing this man again.

Without a word of acknowledgment he stepped past her, reaching for his wallet and leaned down towards the open window of the taxi driver.

"Here. That should more than cover the expense of your inconvenience. I'll drive the lady to where she needs to go."

"What?" Bella yelped, astounded by the turn of events. But Edward just raised one hand cutting off any of her excuses or refusals.

"I'm not sure if I can do that sir. The young lass called for a taxi and here I am." The raspy, conceited voice from the car did not fill Bella with confidence.

Leaning around Edward she let her eyes take in the driver; over weight and reeking of smoke, his once upon a time white shirt was wet with sweat and sticking to his chest, a loose tie hung around his unbuttoned collar which exposed countless amounts of course chest hair. When he turned around his face was chubby and had unshaved stubble on his cheeks and chin. Around the his wrists were tattoos of what looked like pornographic serpentine women.

"Where to honey?" giving Bella a cheesy grin he was sure would knock her socks off.

Bella deliberated for a minute.

Ride in an expensive Volvo with the most interesting, dangerous and handsome man she had ever met - or spend the rest of the way home in an unhygienic, flea infested cab with a sleazy fourty year old perv, who would spend the whole time checking her out and chatting her up.

"3rd Avenue." Bella stated hurriedly, letting his 'honey' comment slide.

Just as she had grasped the handle to pull open the door, a large hand closed around hers halting her actions.

Bella looked up into smoldering emerald eyes staring at her with such intensity she had to consciously remind herself to breathe.

"I'll take you home." It wasn't a request.

A squeak of protest came from the taxi driver but the one icy glare Edward shot at him quickly halted his words.

"Now…" Edward spoke softly and deliberately.

"Could you please repeat your street address? I missed it."

#################################################################################

Isabella Swan kept her eyes focused sternly on the road flashing past her. Neither one of them had said a word since they had been in the car and it was really starting to put Bella on edge.

"So..." Bella dragged the word out painfully slowly hoping it could fill the empty silence for just a bit longer.

"You like Volvo's?" Bella mentally cringed at the pathetic question.

Edward's steady grip on the steering wheel didn't alter when he turned his head slightly to regard her with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Well...it wasn't that stupid of a question. I mean...you drive a _Volvo_...so you must...like them...or something." Bella's defiant voice gradually faded away into hopeless begging under the force of his emerald gaze.

Edward's soft, seductive chuckle at her words sent goose bumps racing down Bella's arms and she quickly turned her eyes back to the black road in front of her in embarrassment.

"Yes, I like Volvo's." His answer was said in a reassuring tone allowing Bella to relax just a little.

A few minutes of the familiar silence passed and Bella could no longer hold back her raging curiousity. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him. It was strange, she thought, as she peaked at his dominating handsome figure out of the corner of her eye, she wanted to know everything about him; did he live in Chicago? What did he do for a living? What kind of music did he like? The force of her interest was baffling and illogical – but she couldn't help herself.

"Do you live around here?" Bella's voice was soft but steady.

"No. I'm just here for the holidays." Bella let a small frown of confusion form between her eyebrows at Edward's suddenly guarded and cold demeanour.

"Family thing?" Bella said carefully, not wanting to unknowingly upset him.

Edward's green eyes were suddenly piercing hers. Searching for... _something_. Bella couldn't move. It was only when Edward turned his gaze back to the road and released her from his hold that she could think clearly again.

"Something like that." Edward stated, his tone ending _that_ discussion immediately.

Bella exhaled slowly perplexed by his change of mood. So engrossed in trying to unravel the riddle the man beside her presented, she didn't hear his voice calling her name.

"Bella? Bella?!"

"What?! You don't have to yell! I am perfectly capable of hearing words spoken in the normal volume range for a human, thank-you very much." she snapped.

One corner of Edward's mouth quirked up into his dazzlingly crooked grin at Bella's words obviously finding her reaction highly entertaining.

"Alright, alright I surrender. Please, withdraw your claws." He laughed quietly while lifting one hand off the steering wheel, holding it up to her in the universal sigh of defeat.

"Good." Bella nodded her head, satisfied, while crossing her arms, pleased with herself for putting him in his place.

"Well?..." Edward drawled expectantly, the laughter in his voice poorly concealed.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" his tone was too innocent, Bella thought, suspicious of the wicked glint in his green orbs.

She unwound her arms slowly and looked at him in confusion.

"What in God's name are you going on about?"

"My question." He smirked at her, "the one I asked you earlier," his grin widened, "before you said that I need not yell to gain your attention. That you were perfectly capable of understanding words spoken at a normal pitch and volume."

_He's just loving this_, Bella thought venomously, narrowing her eyes at him dangerously.

"Well?..." he repeated and it was all Bella could do not to lean over and wring his neck. After all, she reminded herself, that taxi driver knew that they were together so she would never get away with murder.

"_Fine_." She growled, hating that he had out done her. "Could you please repeat your question? It seems to have completely slipped my mind." The forced politeness and sugary sweet tone of her words only caused his smirk to become a permanent fixture on his face.

"Of course, I would be happy to." Edward replied, the refined words of etiquette not seeming out of place in his voice.

Edward laughed out loud when Bella glared at him and waved her hand in the air impatiently, telling him to get on with it.

"I asked you to tell me about yourself, Bella." Edward's voice, although still possessing his teasing tone, was also filled with sincerity and a wish to know more about her.

She intrigued him. And not many people could. He was amazed that she would run outside in the freezing weather to return a fifty dollar note because she thought it was a mistake. Most people would take the money and pray for the next few hours that the owner wouldn't come back through their door having realised their mistake. Neither would a _normal_ person, on realising that the enormous tip was theirs, turn around and question the mental stability of said person for tipping them so well.

When Edward had seen her shivering uncontrollably beneath the petrol stations harsh white light while he was driving by - he'd pulled over. He didn't know _why..._exactly. All he knew was that he wanted to make sure she was alright and find out exactly what she was doing by herself out in the middle of Chicago at two in the morning, _alone_. When he had gotten a look at that taxi driver he knew he wasn't going to let her get into that cab. He had tried to remind himself that he had _no_ control over her life and _no_ authority to force his will upon her, but whatever logical arguments he presented himself with, he still knew he wasn't going to let that sleazy pig drive her home.

"How do you know my name?" Bella's inquiring voice broke Edward out of his confusing thoughts and he turned to flash he a quick grin, enjoying the way her cheeks darkened in response.

"I heard your friend shout your name in the cafe this afternoon." He explained while watching the comprehension dawn on her features.

"Right. Angela." Bella said to herself, remembering the hectic day at work. Shaking her head trying to clear her mind and focus on the present Bella turned her thoughts back to Edward's question.

"Well...there really isn't much to know..."She began. Seeing the almost imperceptible cringe in Edward's features Bella quickly explained herself. She could see from his strained expression that he thought that she was just employing false modesty before launching into a life-long tale of her numerous achievements.

"I'm not trying to be evasive or anything and I'm not fishing for compliments, I'm serious. I've had a very boring existence so far."

Edward's voice was carefully controlled when he spoke and his eyes didn't shift from their place on the road.

"I didn't ask to know about you exploits and adventures. I asked you to tell me about _yourself_. The everyday boring things are often the best and most effective way to learn what someone is really like, so, don't start off with an apology. Let _me_ judge what you tell me and let _me_ form my _own_ opinions about your _supposedly_ boring existence, shall we?"

"A-alright." Bella stuttered uncomfortably.

A few moments of silence passed before Bella gathered her courage, and, without commenting on his words, started to tell him everything about herself.

Her voice was the only sound in the otherwise silent car, Edward listening without interruption as he drove. Bella talked about her Mum and Dad's separation and her move to Chicago. She spoke of both her hatred and love of Forks – how she loved the vast mystery of the ancient forest but also how the constant cloud of depression and rain which hung over the small town was tiresome. Edward never uttered a word while she talked about her Mother, Renee, or her step-father, Phil. Not a word passed his lips as she discussed her looming graduation and her need to raise funds for college, her excitement about the next phase in her life and her fear about the unknown. It wasn't until they were pulling into her street that she realised that she had been speaking non-stop almost the entire way there. Bella flushed at the thought and immediately stopped talking in the middle of telling him about her upcoming trip to Forks this Christmas.

"And?..."

Bella jumped at the sound of his voice. He hadn't said a word throughout her entire monologue and the power in his voice intimidated her for a moment.

"Sorry?" Bella asked confused.

"Well, you were saying how you had a plan to get out of fishing with your Father this year - without hurting his feelings...how do you plan to do that?"

_Huh_, Bella thought, surprised he was actually listening.

"Well, um, I was going to tell him that I've become a vegetarian and that I cannot abide the slaying of any animals and therefore he can go fishing if he would like, but to not expect me to tag along. Now, all I would have to worry about would be the possibility of my Mum accidently ratting me out and a health deficiency in Omega three, but apart from those two complications I think my master plan is fool proof." I stated in a joking self important tone.

"Oh, yes, fool proof." Edward drawled sarcastically.

Just as Bella was about to berate him for mocking her all knowing plan the buzzing sound of her phone vibrating filled the car.

Quickly unzipping her bag Bella took out her phone and looked at the caller id – Jake. She hadn't realised she had just been sitting there staring at the screen until Edward asked if she was going to answer her phone.

"No." Bella said quietly as she put her buzzing phone back into her handbag.

"_Ah_, I'm guessing it's the designated driver that ditched you?"

Bella turned her head to find him looking at her, the car turned off. While she had been contemplating whether or not to answer her phone, he had pulled up in front of her house. She blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. She was so susceptible to him. Jacob had never made her feel like this.

"Yeah." Bella said, shifting uncomfortably in the leather seat.

It wasn't fair to measure Jacob against this guy, she had to remind herself. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but do just that.

Jacob was the hottest guy in school, hell; he was the hottest guy of their age group in _Chicago_. He was the life of _every_ party. _Every_ guy wanted to be him; good at sport, charismatic, a charmer of the ladies. _Every_ girl wanted to date him.

But Edward was in a league above and beyond Jacob Black.

You couldn't compare the two. They were like water and oil; they didn't mix. They were just too dissimilar. You couldn't measure one against the other.

But, on the other hand they were _so_ similar that it was impossible not to.

Jacob was Chicago's sweetheart.

Edward, though, was _something else entirely_.

Jacob was a school boy.

Edward was... _different_.

You knew when you looked and talked to Jacob Black that you didn't want to be on his bad side. That he could make your life a living hell with very little effort.

But even the barest glance at Edward and you knew not to cross him. If he found you worthy of his time your life wouldn't be made a living hell, it might as well be _over_. Edward was someone who inspired loyalty in those around him, he was supremely charismatic, yet, in the back of your mind... you knew he was dangerous, capable of great ruthless and relentless.

The two of them lived in such different spheres; their lives would never touch.

It was _impossible_ to compare them, they were completely different.

But then...they were the _same_.

_Both_ of them were at the top. Men wanted to be _them_, women wanted to be with _them_.

But Edward's territory was eons away from Jacob's; a territory that Black could never hope to claim.

That was where they were so different. Edward was simply in a league Jacob would never reach.

"Thank-you for diving me home." Bella spoke softly, not making eye contact with the Greek God an arm length away from her.

"Of course not, I enjoyed it immensely." Edward's equally soft tone was seductive and alluring and Bella grasped the door handle with a shaking hand desperately willing herself to get out of the car before she entirely succumbed to him.

Two cold fingers lifted Bella's chin up so that she was looking into the most dangerous and hypnotising emerald eyes she had ever seen.

"You were wrong," Edward's mouth curved upwards slightly when Bella's skin flushed a deep red.

"...A-about what?" It took every ounce of her self control to keep her mental faculties from shutting down and giving into temptation.

"You do not lead a boring existence," he pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear as he spoke and Bella suppressed the shudder that ran through her at the feel of his skin on hers.

"Good-night Bella." As he said those words he reached past her, and, covering her still trembling hand on the door with his own, pushed it open.

Heart hammering wildly in her chest for entirely different reasons than it had when she was walking home earlier this evening; Bella nodded her head at him, unable to trust her voice at this point.

Climbing out of the car carefully; not wanting to make a fool of herself by slipping on the footpath, Bella closed the door behind her and slowly walked toward her front gate. It was only when she had lifted the latch that something occurred to her and she quickly spun around hoping he hadn't left yet.

"Edward!" She called, bringing the reversing Volvo to a stop. The automatic window came down and Bella took a step forward so she wouldn't have to shout and wake-up the whole street.

Edward merely raised an eyebrow in enquiry at her from inside the car.

"I just realised I don't know you're last name!" Bella called, furious that she hadn't thought to ask before.

A flash of amusement danced across Edward's face at her words.

"There's a mystery in not knowing everything about someone, don't you agree, Miss Swan?" Before Bella could open her mouth in protest and inform him exactly _how_ much she disagreed with that statement, Edward had smoothly reversed and was racing away.

"_Ooh! Men_." Bella growled, completely incensed at how infuriatingly charming Edward was as well as her reaction to him.

The buzzing of her phone brought Jacob Black to the forefront of her murderous thoughts and Bella angrily unzipped her purse. Seeing the caller id confirm her suspicions she hit the call accept button.

"You had _better_ be calling me from the hospital to tell me that you have been maimed for life _Jacob_, or _so help me God_, I will be _personally _responsible for _putting_ you there."

###########################################################################

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING OF THE STORY SO FAR! – GOOD? BAD? COULD USE SOME WORK? PLUS THE MORE REVIEW S THE QUICKER THE UPDATE, I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING AND ALWAYS TAKE YOUR CRITICISMS AND PRAISES INTO CONSIDERATION.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! :]


	3. Where's My Shotgun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

_**Both**__ of them were at the top. Men wanted to be __**them**__, women wanted to be with __**them**__. _

_But Edward's territory was eons away from Jacob's; a territory that Black could never hope to claim. _

_That was where they were so different. Edward was simply in a league Jacob would never reach._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_Two cold fingers lifted Bella's chin up so that she was looking into the most dangerous and hypnotising emerald eyes she had ever seen._

"_You were wrong," Edward's mouth curved upwards slightly when Bella's skin flushed a deep red._

"_...A-about what?" It took every ounce of her self control to keep her mental faculties from shutting down and giving into temptation. _

"_You do not lead a boring existence," he pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear as he spoke and Bella suppressed the shudder that ran through her at the feel of his skin on hers. _

"_Good-night Bella." As he said those words he reached past her, and, covering her still trembling hand on the door with his own, pushed it open. _

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

"_You had __**better**__ be calling me from the hospital to tell me that you have been maimed for life __**Jacob**__, or __**so help me God**__, I will be __**personally**__ responsible for __**putting**__ you there." _

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

With a firm yank Bella ripped the keys out of her truck and slammed the car door shut behind her with as much force as she could muster.

Isabella Marie Swan was thirty minutes late for her first class and pissed off.

"Damn." She growled quietly. While she was storming across the lawn the damp grass had caused her left ankle to twist, bringing her crashing down.

Aggressively she wiped the mud on her cheek away and started throwing her books and pens back into her bag.

With a final huff Bella pulled herself to her feet, choking back a scream of frustration when she spied the drenched jeans at her knees, and resumed her furious path to her English classroom.

"Miss Swan...how kind of you to bother turning up to the last ten minutes of my class."

Wincing at the sarcastic tone of her teacher Bella slowly turned around to face the middle aged man.

"Sorry, Mr Miller. It won't happen again." She mumbled, unable to meet his eyes. She'd never in all her life been late to a class. And as she stood there with her head bowed a dark blush dominating her face with the entire classes attention focused on her Bella imagined hitting Jake over the head with a giant hammer before walking away laughing manically.

The sound of her teacher's voice coaxed Bella out of her murderous thoughts and her head snapped up to stare at him in outrage when his word registered.

"But...Mr Miller..." she stuttered, "it was just this one time. You can't give me a Saturday detention!" Bella shrieked. Glancing about the room she could see the shocked looks of the other students at the harsh punishment. Saturday detentions go on student's permanent records, something which is submitted to possible colleges.

Mr Miller's jaw tightened in annoyance but Bella could only continue staring at him in disbelief.

"Miss Swan. I would appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself. It has come to the attention of all faculty members and the Headmistress that some seniors have been taking far too many liberties and it must stop. From now on lateness to class, truancy and incomplete work will be dealt with in a severe manner."

Total silence. Bella knew what was happening. She was being made an example of. Her! Probably one of the only students in the room who had never done any of the things her teacher had just listed was being punished for others mistakes.

"Take a seat Miss Swan." Mr Miller stated imperiously and Bella glared at the floor, furiously blinking back tears of rage. Without a word she slipped into her seat not taking in a word Mr Miller said.

...

"Hey baby, I was looking for you. Wanna find a nice empty classroom and put it to good use?" Jake murmured against her neck his arms circling her waist.

Bella slammed her locker door shut and hunched her shoulders making it impossible for Jacob to continue kissing her neck and shoulders.

Pulling back slightly Jacob ignored her actions and bent to capture her lips. Bella pushed hard against his unforgiving chest and managed to free herself from his hold.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bella?!" Jacob exclaimed hotly.

"What's wrong with me?" Bella hissed narrowing her eyes.

"I'll tell you what's _wrong_ with me. Last night I went to a stupid party I didn't want to go to because _my boyfriend _wanted me to. Having had school and then a hectic day at work, all I wanted to do was crash, but I didn't, I felt guilty because _my boyfriend _said that he just wanted to spend some time with me. Then, this _guy_ didn't even bother calling me to let me know he was going to be _late_ ..." she spat the word out, contempt coating her voice,

"But, I still went to the idiotic party when he showed up _fourty five minutes later!_ No sooner were we through the threshold of the house than he disappeared! But I let it go. I waited patiently for one o'clock to come because I had only - asked - _my – boyfriend - _for – one – thing - the entire - night. To drive me home at one. _No problem_, he said. _Sure, chill out Bells_, he said..." she hissed sarcastically at Jacob's astonished face, but she wasn't finished.

"One o'clock came and went – but no Jacob. _Surely_ he hadn't forgotten. He _wouldn't_ do that. He _knows_ that I have that test tomorrow and have – _no_ – _other –_ _way –_ _home_." Bella widened her eyes in false surprise, acting the part, and watched the dread start to creep into Jake's face. Her eyes iced over,

"Low and behold, he hadn't just forgotten...he'd left! Then, when I _finally_ get home I get a call from my thoughtful, supportive and loving boyfriend..._and he's completely smashed! _Because I didn't get to sleep until three in the morning! I slept in and was late to school for the first time in my life! Not only that, but because _my boyfriend _and his friends don't see the point in turning up to classes _I _get a weekend detention! A Saturday detention which goes on my permanent record! A detention which any college I want to go to will now know about!" She yelled.

Bella forced herself to shut her mouth and closed her eyes concentrating on taking a deep breath. "_That_ Jacob," she snarled, glaring into his black eyes, "is what the hell my problem is."

Turning on her heel Bella pushed the front doors of the school open and raced towards her car. Without even looking first, she pulled out of her car spot and pushed down the accelerator wishing her ancient vehicle was capable of going faster than 55 miles/hour.

By the time she had reached the local supermarket her anger had cooled and she felt humiliation flush through her at the scene she must have caused in the hallway. But she had just been so mad! Her anger spiked again and she reached across the seat to grab her purse from the glove compartment.

Bella stalked through the automatic glass doors determined to get the things she needed for dinner and then get the hell out of there.

"That'll be $40.80 miss." Bella nodded quickly, ripping her purse open to search for the money. She had been standing in the line at the check-out for the past fifteen minutes. Not something which helped cure her bad mood.

"Oh my God..." Bella whispered in disbelief.

She only had had a five.

Quickly, she glanced up at the young teenage boy at the register opposite her and flashed him a sheepish grin. Laying her battered tan wallet on the conveyer belt, Bella frantically started searching through her handbag for any money she might have in there.

The boy serving her couldn't have been older than fourteen. He had bright red hair and acne. He was tall but gangly- as if he'd just had a growth spurt and hadn't yet had time to grow into his new limbs.

Bella cringed slightly when she heard the old lady behind her huff in irritation. Closing her eyes in defeat Bella took a deep breath before facing the world again.

She knew that the line behind her was a mile long-only one register was open-and she dreaded having to face the embarrassment of explaining that she had no money and having wasted all of their time.

Opening her eyes she smiled an apologetic smile at the teen opposite her.

"Look...I'm _really _sorry, but...um...it looks as if I've left all my money at home..." The lady behind Bella groaned loudly in exasperation while the serving boy's face dropped slightly, not knowing what he was supposed to do and not wanting to upset the really pretty brunette opposite him.

"But I already put it through the machine," he said, his voice slightly panicked, "It doesn't let you erase it."

"Oh..."

Bella's heart started thudding in her chest. She couldn't just go home and get some money. They didn't have any there and her bank account was empty.

The boy was looking at her expectantly, wanting her to find a solution.

"Here." A tan hand came into Bella's line of vision.

Unable to comprehend she lifted her eyes – Edward.

Swiftly she brought her eyes back down to his hand and saw the fifty dollar note he held extended towards the boy.

"What?..." Bella mumbled. _What the hell was he doing here?! Wait, what is he doing? Fifty buck?! Huh?...Oh, hell no!_

Bella's eyes hardened and she shook her head furiously from side to side.

"No thank-you Edward. I've got it." Her tone was icy.

Without looking back at him she locked eyes with the person serving her. "I have my phone on me, I can call a friend and they can lend me the money. Can you just use another register until then?" Bella said pleadingly.

The boy's face grimaced as if he was pained to say what he had to.

"I'm sorry. This is the only one my card will allow me to use."

_What kind of stupid system is that, _Bella thought mutinously. She had no idea what to do and frankly that old lady intimidated her.

"**Here.**" Edward said, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

Bella shook her head, her cheeks turning pink at what he must think of her at that particular moment. She refused to accept his money.

But, with a guilty smile, the teenage boy had already accepted the money and Edward was lifting the grocery bags shooting her a cheeky smile while she ground her teeth together.

"Well the least you could do would be to show me where your car is." Edward said grinning unrepentantly at Bella's scowling features.

Grabbing her purse she walked swiftly to the exit and out into the pouring rain without a glance behind her to see if he was following.

Running to the faded red truck Bella quickly opened the car and climbed inside. She turned around in her seat, hating the sound of her wet clothes moving across the leather, at the sound of the passenger door opening and gasped in astonishment as Edward's drenched figure slide inside.

"What are doing?!" She shrieked.

Edward ignored her, placing the bag of food into the space between them.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, her tone demanding an answer.

He continued to ignore her, talking off his wet suit jacket and yanking his tie loose as he unbuttoned the two top buttons of his shirt.

In the back of her mind Bella couldn't help but notice the way the rain had caused his white shirt to cling to his built frame. Neither did her traitorous body fail to notice exactly how sexy he looked at that moment with his bronze hair damp and messy and his emerald eyes sparkling with mirth.

Furious with her thoughts Bella focused on her anger.

"I'm getting out of the rain." Edward finally answered.

At her dumbfounded look Edward waved an arm towards the windscreen. The rain was so heavy you couldn't see the tree she was parked under.

"Well..." Bella said, pausing to search for words, "get out."

Edward only raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"I mean it. This is _my_ car. _I_ decide who is allowed in it. And _you_ aren't!"

Edward grinned obviously amused.

"I should say saving you in the supermarket entitles me to take shelter in you _delightful_ car until this storm ceases, don't you?"

Bella shot him a glare at the reminder of his actions but didn't comment further.

"Don't insult my car." She hissed not knowing what else to say.

Edward grinned triumphantly, knowing he'd won, while raising his hands in surrender.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Bella heaved a sigh and decided just to let it go. What he had done was actually very sweet but Bella still wished he hadn't had to have done it. Her lack of funds had always been a touchy subject for her and it was embarrassing that he had seen that.

"So, why is it that nearly every time I see you you're in a suit?"

Watching him, Bella could have sworn that his eye's had hardened momentarily but he seemed be in such control of his emotions that she couldn't be sure.

"My work requires me to dress like this." He answered shortly his earlier playfulness gone. Bella didn't know why but that bothered her.

"How come? Are you some big hot-shot lawyer or something?" Bella teased. She felt warmth invade her when he flashed her an equally mischievous smile. She felt pleased with herself for cheering him up.

"Or something." Edward agreed vaguely.

He laughed when she scrunched up her face at his non committal answer and a shiver ran up her spine at the seductive notes.

Bella shifted uncomfortably, it was only then that she noticed how close they were. Their body heat had started to fog up the windscreen and seemed to place another barrier between them and the outside world.

It scared her, the way her body reacted to his. Everything about him sent her pulse racing. It was astounding to her how comfortable she was with him, she'd only known him for a short time and Bella was not a very trusting person.

She snuck at glance at his devastating features out of the corner of her eye. Then again, she mused silently, she'd never felt as _uncomfortable_ with someone as she was with him.

She didn't like how susceptible she felt to Edward. She didn't like that at all.

"What about you?" Bella turned and faced Edward trying to ignore the intensity of his eyes as he gazed at her.

"What about me?" She silently cheered herself when her voice came out steady ignoring the knowing glint in Edward's eyes which said he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her,

"Where do you go to school?"

Bella smiled a sly smirk and Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I can't tell you that."

Edward frowned slightly not liking her answer.

"Why not?!"

"Come now Edward, for all I know you could be some perverted psycho on the run from the authorities and your death sentence in Texas." Bella said innocently.

Edward snorted in amusement. "It's nice to know you have such a high opinion of me Bella."

"Yes, well, you certainly seem the type," She continued, feeling very proud of herself. "Expensive clothes, nice car, handsome, a weird talent for showing up in odd places at odd times..."

Her voice trailed off as Edward's mouth stretched slowly into a predator's smirk. One which said he had just found what he was looking for. A dangerous smile. A _sexy _smile, Bella's mind whispered to her.

"You think I'm handsome?" He spoke very slowly his intrinsic Old World elegance coating each word sending Bella's body into mindless chaos.

Bella could feel the heat coming off her face as she flushed, desperately searching for words.

_I can't believe I said that! He must think I'm completely obsessed with him! Which, let's face it I probably am – But I didn't want him to know that! I think I'm going to die from embarrassment. How will I ever be able to face him again! I just know he's thinking I'm some deranged stalker._

Bella clearly her throat awkwardly, unable to look away from his deeply amused eyes.

"Um...I just meant...that...no! well, yes...but...what I _meant _to say was...yes you're handsome...I mean, _others _might describe you as handsome...I was just coming from that perspective...their's, not mine...not that I think your ugly! Not at all...but _other people _might call you that...handsome..."

_Okay God! This is it. The lowest point in my life! Strike me down. PLEASE! I can't believe I said that!_

Edward's smirk only widened while Bella chewed on her lower lip embarrassed.

"_Other's_." Edward's amused tone confirmed.

"Mmhm." Bella hummed, eyes locked to the steering wheel while she nodded her head miserably.

No words were spoken and Bella refused to raise her eyes to the ones she felt boring into her feeling completely humiliated.

Even the tell-tale grating sound of the car door being opened didn't make her look at him. She was determined never to look him in the eyes again.

"Bella?"

She let her eyes close for a moment, horrified at herself. One word from him and it seemed she could do nothing but comply. Slowly she lifted her eyes to his.

Edward was smiling gently down at her his green eyes warm. He was standing, leaning against the open car door in the drizzling rain.

"Thank-you for the shelter."

Bella nodded silently not trusting her voice.

"And...I have to say. From the way that boy in the supermarket was looking at you I think it's safe to assume that _other's _also find _you _beautiful."

And with that Edward shut the car door and walked across the car park to a silver Volvo.

In the back of her mind Bella noted that his infinitely more comfortable car was only three spaces from hers and closer to the supermarket. She couldn't help the wild rush of warmth and desire that raised within her, the one that hoped he'd sat in her car so he could talk to her again.

_Other's. _Bella knew that her pitiful attempt at an excuse had not been believed by either of them for a second.

But if that were true, Bella thought to herself, then that would mean that when Edward said that other's found her beautiful...

...that he meant...

She shook her head and laughed at the absurdity of her thoughts.

Turning the car on and carefully pulling out of her spot Bella reminded herself that she was an eighteen year old girl in highschool who didn't have two cents to rub together.

"Your being silly Bella," she scolded herself. "Edward just keeps bumping into you it's nothing more than that. He isn't interested in you." She told herself firmly, desperately attempting to crush the hope which had sprung to life within her. Jacob's face drifted into her mind and she felt her stomach drop.

"And you have a boyfriend Isabella Marie Swan so all thoughts about Edward are to stop right now." She knew she sounded ridiculous, lecturing herself, but she needed to hear the words out loud. They made everything seem so much clearer.

In the silence of her mind her thoughts reminded her of the soaking Edward climbing into her car, his eyes sparkling his hair damp.

Growling Bella tried to roll the window down, the smell of Edward's aftershave hung in the air toying with her senses.

"You're being absurd Bella." She snarled clenching her hands around the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

"_And...I have to say. From the way that boy in the supermarket was looking at you I think it's safe to assume that __**other's**__ also find __**you**__ beautiful." _

She ground her teeth together and pushed down the accelerator. Hard.

"_Absurd._" She spoke with a grimace.

Even as she spoke the words though, she felt a painful twist in her gut at the thought that he hadn't meant it.

"This is out of control." Bella whispered to herself. She could feel her turbulent emotions plummeting downwards at unknown velocities, not able to stop or even slow.

It was inevitable.

And that was what terrified her.

_..............................................................................................................................................................._

Speeding along the icy roads of Chicago was a silver Volvo; inside this expensive vehicle sat a devastatingly handsome man wearing a smug smirk looking altogether too pleased with himself.

_Bring, BRRing..._

Edward's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he caught the name of the person calling him. Taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly, he reached over to pick up his phone figuring there wasn't any sense in ignoring it because the person on the other end would just make his life a living hell.

"Yeah?" he answered shortly, his good mood effectively killed.

"Edward!" he groaned internally when he heard the hyperactive voice singing his name happily on the other end.

"Yes Alice?" he growled.

"Don't go all animalistic on me Edward, dear brother of mine," she hissed in retaliation, "I was just calling to make sure you weren't getting yourself out of Christmas with us this year. I've got some really great news and I want you to be there when I announce it otherwise...well, it wouldn't feel right..." her voice faded slightly and Edward grimaced in slight guilt.

His family had been devastated last year when he hadn't made an appearance at Christmas. It was the one time a year when they were all together but he hadn't felt like wearing a mask for the two weeks holiday with his family.

"Edward?" Her voice was timid and more than anything else, _that_ told Edward just how deteriorated his relationship was his family was. Alice Cullen was anything but timid and it surprised him that she didn't feel secure enough to tease him as she had when they were younger.

"Yeah Alice, I'll be there."

"That's great!" there was genuine happiness in her voice, she'd missed her brother, "Mum's rented this huge, old house in this small town come village in Washington state-the media won't be able to find us-I can't for the life of me remember the name of it...Sporks? Hawks? No...I think there was an F in there somewhere..."

Edward felt a grin creep onto his face as Alice lost herself in her thoughts, some things never changed.

"Edward! Are you listening to me!?"

He rolled his eyes at his sister's furious voice. Honestly, it was like the four foot something girl thought she could actually inflict physical damage on him.

"Mmhm." He hummed his assent, pressing down on the accelerator when the light turned green.

"I asked whether you were bringing anyone with you?" She asked slyly.

He grimaced at his sister's question. The women in his family were obsessed with finding the 'perfect girl' for him and they were terrible at it.

The few seconds of silence in the conversation where he was _trying_ to find a polite way to tell her to; _BACK OFF!_ – there wasn't one – unfortunately meant Alice Cullen went into melt down.

"_Please_, don't tell me you're bringing that _skank_ you call a personal assistant with you. I swear to _god_ Edward, if you pull up and she gets out of the car with you I am going to _launch_ myself at her and claw her eyes out!" She snarled, completely serious.

"Nice to know you can hold back your personal feelings sis." He drawled sarcastically.

It didn't have the effect he had thought it would. It seemed his sister had been more tense about talking with him than he thought, frightened she might say or do something that would cause him not to spend the Christmas holidays with them.

"I'm sorry Edward! Please don't hang up!" She rushed out her words frantically sounding genuinely afraid. "Tanya can come! If you want her to...please...just, _please_...be there." She finished in a pleading whisper.

That small slither of guilt in the pit of his stomach had just become full-fledged nausea.

"Don't worry Alice. I'll be there, I promise. And, if you had waited for my answer instead of jumping to conclusions you would know I had no intention on bringing anyone with me." He said gently, trying to put her at ease.

"Thanks." She said quietly her voice sounding small.

Edward sighed and changed the topic trying to steer the conversation into calmer waters.

"So where are you?" he asked injecting cheeriness he didn't feel into his words.

It worked.

"Paris." She answered excitedly, clearly over the moon that he'd asked, "Oh, Edward, I wish you had been here. My new line is a complete success!" She squealed happily and he smiled into the phone receiver.

"Of course it was. What else would the great Alice Cullen accept?" he teased lightly.

Alice Cullen was one of the top fashion designers in the world. Stars would beg her to make them dresses for award ceremonies and she was in countless magazines; the public utterly obsessed with knowing everything about her personal life. Then again, the Cullen family was vastly talented and the world seemed to have a fascination with them. It was one of the things that drove Edwrard crazy, something that constantly put his teeth on edge. He _hated_ the invasion of his privacy. The media _never_ left them alone.

"I thought you were going out with that British model Edward?...or was it the Cuban heiress..." Alice mused.

"The model. Linda, actually." Edward confirmed shortly.

"How long did she last?"

He narrowed his eyes at her tone.

"Not that it is any of your business, Alice, but, three weeks."

"Oh...alright." She said, but there was a wealth she left unsaid.

"Alice..." He growled.

"What?" she was far too innocent, _too_ defensive to be sincere.

"Stop it."

"I didn't say anything!" she cried.

"What did you want me to do?! She had to be one of _the_ most idiotic women I have ever spoken with!" He scowled at himself hating that he felt the need to justify his actions to her.

"Oh, come on Edward! They're _always_ too stupid or too blonde or too materialistic! They're _always_ ... too something!"

"Exactly! Why don't you do me a favour and have a talk with the members of your sex and tell them exactly how unattractive they are. Really Alice, I can't stand half the things that come out of their mouths." He ranted before pushing her words out of his mind.

He heard her sigh heavily on the other end.

"I'll email you the address of the house; apparently, it's pretty remote and hard to find so you'll need the instructions because I _know_ you men have some sort of in built _moron_ chip that doesn't let you ask for directions." She quipped, "We'll all be there by tomorrow night, when can we expect you?" she asked formally and he winced slightly before recovering.

"I've got some business meetings I can't cancel, but ... a few days."

"_When_ Edward." She pressed.

"I don't _know_ for sure, Alice!" his patience running thin.

"I just don't want you showing up on Christmas Eve and leaving the morning after." She replied sadly.

He gripped his phone tighter as he pulled into a parking space.

"The day after tomorrow, I'll be there then." He said heavily, "And I'll stay two weeks, okay?"

"Yep." She sang happily, overjoyed that he would be there.

"Don't work too hard, you'll get age wrinkles!" She declared cheerfully before promptly hanging up.

He scowled at the dead phone before climbing out of the car and walking through the large revolving door into an affluent lobby.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen."

"Mr Cullen! Well done on closing the deal this morning."

"Glad to see you Mr Cullen."

He nodded politely to each greeting not really hearing what they were saying. Briskly, he crossed the black marble lobby to the six elevators on the right before pressing the 'up' arrow. He kept his expression carefully blank, knowing that the people behind him, the ones who were trying to look like they were working hard, were all in reality carefully following him out of the corner of their eyes. After-all, it wasn't everyday that _the_ Edward Cullen made a personal visit to the Chicago branch of the business.

Without even thinking about it Edward contacted the first name on his contacts.

"Edward Cullen's Personal Assistant speaking, how may I help you?" The professional voice asked.

"Tanya. I need to know what appointments I have today." No pleasantries, straight to business.

"Of course, Mr Cullen, you only have the one appointment this afternoon with Walker Bank and Bluetint Technologies to finalise Mercury Corporation's take over."

He smirked. Ah yes, he thought, Bluetint Technologies. Mr Hayden; owner of said company, had been irritating him for some time now.

"Thank-you, Tanya." Edward said and flipped his phone shut.

Edward had established and built Mercury Corporation into one of the world's leading law firms and Bluetint had challenged him by attempting to take away some of the American business. At first he had ignored it. His company was powerful and held substantial international prestige, Bluetint Technologies, while a large company; employing two thousand or so individuals, was not in Mercury's league. When Mr Hayden had taken one of the county's leading personality's portfolio away from him he'd decided to pay a visit to Chicago. In the three weeks he'd been here he had reduced Bluetint Technologies down to bankruptcy and in the ultimate irony _he_ was now buying them out.

Ruthless?

Yes.

Cruel?

Undoubtedly.

Did it get him what he wanted?

Edward smirked as the chime echoed through the elevator and the doors opened to show the large office and board room on the top level of the sky rise building.

Of course.

Never hesitating, he walked purposefully toward the double oak doors. The receptionist blushed deeply and murmured that they were waiting for him in the boardroom.

Grasping the door handle firmly, he pushed down and swung the door open.

An impressive room greeted him. A long glass table spanning the length of the area called ones immediate attention while the floor to ceiling glass windows showed the striking landscape of the entire city. Dozens of black leather chairs surrounded the table and halting his examination Edward focused on the middle aged man at the opposite end of the room seated between three men and two women; Mr Hayden. No doubt, the three people sitting in the middle were from the bank, he smirked, acting as mediators.

"Gentlemen," he nodded politely in greeting, amused by the red tint of anger that bloomed quickly across Mr Hayden's face. "And Ladies, of course." He smiled charmingly and sneered mentally in disgust as he watched them practically swoon.

Taking a seat at the head of the table opposite Mr Hayden and his team, he leaned back with an air of complete ease and comfort.

"Let's begin shall we?" he said simply.

Mr Hayden felt the shiver running up his spine at the almost feral glint in those emerald eyes and tried not to let it show. He was in his late fifties and was an experienced and hardened businessman. You had to be merciless in the business world if you wanted to succeed and he was. But looking at the younger man sitting alone in front of him, looking supremely confident in himself, he knew he'd lost.

One didn't just take on Edward Cullen and escape unscathed.

So, with no other choice than to sell his life's work; his company, to his business rival he signed his name on the dotted line, feeling as if he'd just made an agreement with the devil himself.

################################################################################

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I KNOW THAT MY EDWARD IS VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE ONES IN THE BOOK BUT IN THIS STORY HE'S A BIT DISCONNECTED WITH HIS FAMILY AND ENVOLVED IN A VERY VICIOUS WORLD OF BUSSINESS THAT'S HARDENED HIM. IN OTHER WORDS, THIS EDWARD IS NOT ONE YOU WANT TO MESS WITH – HE CAN BE RUTHLESS AND EVEN CRUEL AT TIMES BUT AS YOU SAW WHEN HE DROVE BELLA HOME, HE'S ALSO SWEET AND CARING TO THOSE HE LIKES.

I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE, REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU'RE THOUGHTS!


	4. HONK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

AN# Hey everybody! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been completely swamped!

Just wanted to take the opportunity to answer a few questions:

Bella is eighteen and in her last year of high school while Edward is twenty three. I didn't want to make the age difference any more than five years but there had to be a difference as Edward's already achieved so much in life and is much more aware of the ways of the world than Bella.

I'm glad so many of you seem to like the ruthless business side of Edward! I know that one of the things that made Edward so great was his gentlemanly ways  but I thought that that sophistication that sets him apart from all the other men would come from the wealth and privilege he was born into and maintained his whole life. I just like the idea that while Edward acts a certain way with everybody in the world it is the **different **way that he acts around Bella that shows how much she means to him.

I'm a hopeless romantic, I know! I'm glad you all seem to like the story and keep the reviews coming! I love knowing what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.

On with the story....

"_Yeah Alice, I'll be there."_

"_That's great!" there was genuine happiness in her voice, she'd missed her brother, "Mum's rented this huge, old house in this small town come village in Washington state-the media won't be able to find us-I can't for the life of me remember the name of it...Sporks? Hawks? No...I think there was an F in there somewhere..."_

_...................................................................................................................................................._

_Ruthless?_

_Yes._

_Cruel?_

_Undoubtedly._

_Did it get him what he wanted?_

_Edward smirked as the chime echoed through the elevator and the doors opened to show the large office and board room on the top level of the sky rise building._

_Of course._

_...................................................................................................................................................._

_Mr Hayden felt the shiver running up his spine at the almost feral glint in those emerald eyes and tried not to let it show. He was in his late fifties and was an experienced and hardened businessman. You had to be merciless in the business world if you wanted to succeed and he was. But looking at the younger man sitting alone in front of him, looking supremely confident in himself, he knew he'd lost._

_One didn't just take on Edward Cullen and escape unscathed._

_So, with no other choice than to sell his life's work; his company, to his business rival he signed his name on the dotted line, feeling as if he'd just made an agreement with the devil himself._

_...................................................................................................................................................._

"Honey! Hurry up! You're going to miss your flight!"

Bella resisted the temptation to yell back at her Mother that her countdown wasn't really helping her get ready any faster and instead threw her rain jacket into her carry-on bag and sprinted out the room, cursing as her foot caught on a stray t-shirt she'd left lying in the middle of the floor.

"Ready." She gasped out between gulps of air, running down the stairs was enough exercise for the whole week, she decided silently, trying to get her heart to calm down.

Bella and her mother ran down their footpath and into the old run down car that Bella couldn't remember a time in her life without.

"Sure you have everything Bella?" her Mum asked in her usual 'shut the stable door after the horse has bolted approach' already tearing down the road with no intention of turning back if her only daughter's answer was yes.

Bella did her best to spend the time it took to get to the airport trying to convince her childlike Mother that she had everything she needed and wanted and that the rain wasn't going to ruin her Christmas.

"Say Merry Christmas to Charlie for me okay, Bella?" She yelled through the open window of the car, waving goodbye as she pulled out and drove away leaving her Bella at the airport the same way she'd done since she was thirteen years old and she and Charlie had separated.

"The 12:10pm plane to Seattle is boarding now. Will all first class passengers please now make their way to the gate."

Bella scowled up at the overhead speaker clutching her economy ticket firmly in her left hand. She hated that the airport showed such a preference to the wealthy. It _wasn't_ as if spending ten thousand dollars _less_ on a plane fair _wasn't_ going to get you to the same place as them in _exactly_ the same amount of time, she thought sarcastically, pouting a little and sliding further down in her seat while clutching her faded orange backpack to her front protectively. She watched, through narrowed eyes, the small number of designer clad individuals that stood up and made their way over to the smiling air hostess.

_Bet she won't be smiling quite so widely when she calls for the economy passengers, _Bella thought acidly.

Bella settled herself into the small, uncomfortable economy class seat trying to think of any positives about her forced two week stay in the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

Nothing.

She groaned out loud and the obese lady beside her shot her a glare.

Bella forced the flippant comment on the tip of her tongue down knowing that she was in a bad mood from circumstances beyond the HUGE woman's control. Nevertheless, even _knowing_ that her thoughts were unkind, Bella edged as far away from the lady as she could get, eyeing the rolls of fat currently covering the handles designed to separate each seat from another and invading her personal space with trepidation and no small amount of self pity.

_This is going to be a long flight, _Bella moaned silently.

"Bells!"

She looked up and saw Charlie waving at her from the gate with a huge grin on his face. At least she'd get to spend time with her dad; she'd missed him.

"Hey kiddo." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Missed you Dad." She whispered and hugged him back tightly.

They were very close. Maybe if her parents had split up when she was younger, and she never had the chance to grow up with Charlie, they wouldn't have understood each other as well as they did. As it was, they didn't even have to say anything to know what the other was thinking, one look and they could have an entire conversation.

"Got your stuff?" He asked, grinning manically, obviously thrilled to have his daughter with him

"Yeah." she answered, a smile in her voice. The trip was worth it if it made her Dad happy.

We made our way outside to his police cruiser and Bella smiled gently as the familiar smell greeted her. Most teenagers would be mortified if they had to drive through town in a police car, but not her. She'd grown up in this car and it would always represent happy memories to Bella.

"So, how's that boy of yours? Jacob, wasn't it?" Charlie asked.

Bella stiffened at the name. She was still furious with him. Her Dad noticed.

"Something happen?" he spoke carefully not wanting to put his foot in it and say something that would unleash two weeks of teenage drama on him.

Bella took a deep breath before answering. Sure, her Dad and she were close and very alike but still, teenage girls just did _not_ discuss their boyfriends with the male parental unit. If you raved about them Father's worried you were going to elope or something and if you complained their thoughts invariably turned to the location of their shotgun.

"He's just irritating me little, that's all." Bella grumbled, effectively ending that topic of conversation.

Charlie racked his mind for topics to talk about; sure he'd said the wrong thing.

"Hey Bells!" he said, excited, "you know that enormous house in the forest that you love? You must have spent half your time there when you were little, always telling everybody that you wanted to live there someday..." he chuckled, lost in his memories.

"What about it?" Bella prompted.

"Well, it's been rented for Christmas and New Years."

Bella frowned a little, feeling a bit put off by that information. Ever since she was a small girl she'd always loved that old house, and a small part of her still viewed it as hers. Possessive, she knew, but it still didn't erase the feeling. She didn't like that she didn't even _know _the people whohad claimed the ancient structure as their own, and she shuddered to think what they might change.

"Do you know who they are?" Bella asked slowly, her mind running wild, already thinking of the new occupants as rivals and enemies that she was determined to dislike.

"No. _Nobody_ knows. Very secretive bunch it seems."

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Alice calm down! He said he was going to be here and Edward doesn't break his promises. Just relax; he probably just got stuck in traffic or something." Jasper said gently, as he closed his large hand around the nervous pale ones of his girlfriend, halting the drumming sound of her nails on the marble countertop.

The beautiful black-haired pixie shot him a strained smile in thanks before returning her anxious blue eyes to the front door of the house willing it to swing open and reveal her bronze haired brother.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed into the kitchen where the two were from his place on the sofa in the lounge room.

"Jazz's right little sis! You know how responsible Edward is. If he promised he would be here today then that's when he'll be here, even if he walks through that door at 11:59. So stop worrying and looking as if somebody just murdered your kitten in front of you, you're bringing me down!"

Alice scowled darkly in the direction of her eldest brother and smirked when she heard his cry of pain.

"Ow! What did you do that for Rose?!" he whined pathetically.

Alice jumped off the kitchen stool and, grabbing Jasper's hand, danced into the living room where Emmett was cowering on the couch from the deadly glare his wife, Rosalie, was sending his way.

"That was for being your normal insensitive self." She replied haughtily while giving Alice a small smile when she entered the room.

"I wasn't being insensitive!" Emmett defended.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at his scandalised face, "Really?" she drawled.

"Yes! Alice was pulling us all into a depressive state for nothing! ...Edward will come."

His wife's face softened, he was obviously just as worried as Alice was about his brother's promised appearance.

"Of course Edward will be here. It's just like you said Emmett, Edward never breaks his promises." Carlisle said softly but with an authority that had everyone in the room looking at him gratefully.

"Do you think he'll be able to find the house?" Esme asked worriedly.

Jasper snorted softly trying not to laugh while Alice shot him a poisonous glare.

"What?" Esme questioned, bewildered by the couple.

Alice looked away from her parents inquisitive faces and refused to comment.

"Jazz my man, you seem to know something that I do not and judging by the way my little sister's face is turning a brilliant shade of red it promises to be thoroughly humiliating, I must know!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly, looking like a kid in a candy store.

Carlisle merely raised an eyebrow at the scene; his daughter was not easily embarrassed. Quite the contrary, Alice thrived as the centre of attention.

"Oh, for the love of God, stop sniggering Jasper!" Alice yelled, "It's not that bad!" She turned her back on all of them and stared at the front door, "I was just making sure that he wouldn't get lost and would know where to go, that's all!"

Jasper managed to swallow his laughs and crossed the room to wrap his arms around Alice's waist.

"Yes love, I'm sure Edward will be ecstatic about the help with directions you've given him." Jasper stated with a small grin.

Alice squealed happily and spun around in his arms with a brilliant grin.

"It _was_ amazing wasn't it?! Stylish and constructive at the same time, I can't _wait _to see Edward's reaction!"

"Oh yes, I'm practically over the moon about the millions of fairy lights spelling out 'This way Edward!' between two giant trees at the top of the mile long lane that led here, not to mention the sporadically placed three metre long arrows made out of fairy lights pointing towards the house - as if there could _possibly_ be a way that I would mistake the dense foliage on either side of the small road to be a path – Yes. The fairy lights that no doubt came from _every_ _store_ between Port Angeles airport and Forks, the ones which are glowing with _such_ a ferocity that I am _certain_ they can be seen from space, was _the_ most perfect and foolproof way for you to make sure I knew where I was going."

Every occupant of the room swung around towards the sound of the drawling sarcastic voice to see Edward leaning casually against the still open front door of the house.

"Edward!" Alice screamed, sprinting over to her brother and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a hug.

Taken by surprise, Edward barely managed to drop his luggage onto the floor before his sister latched onto him.

"Oh, Edward! I missed you so much!" She cried into his shirt and he felt himself smile gently at the pixie holding him in a death grip while he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

He looked up into the smiling faces of his parents. Carlisle nodded at him but the warmness of his eyes betrayed the emotion and love he held for his son. Esme had both her hands clenched in fists against her mouth as if to contain what she was feeling and her eyes were glassy with tears of happiness.

"Hey Mum... Hey Dad." Edward said gently as he felt Alice slowly extract herself from his arms and turn to bury herself into Jasper's waiting embrace.

As soon as he was free of Alice his Mother let out a chocked sob and wrapped her small arms around him.

"I'm so glad you came, Edward. You've made me so happy." She whispered in his ear before stepping back to stare at his face, as if to memorise any changes she'd missed. Finally satisfied, she kissed him once on the cheek and smiled serenely.

"Hey little brother."

Edward grinned at Emmett's predictable words and the two grasped forearms and slapped each other on the back in greeting. Emmett's goofy grin and sparkling brown eyes telling Edward all had been forgiven.

"Rosalie." Edward nodded to the stunning blonde and although she inclined her head in acknowledgment there was an iciness to her eyes that told him that he wasn't forgiven for the pain he'd put his family through. Edward dismissed it from his thoughts. Rosalie's acceptance was not important to him.

"Hey Jazz."

Jasper smiled at him and Edward knew that Jasper was happy to see him because Alice was; the blonde man knew that it wasn't his business nor his place to comment.

"So little bro, I'm guessing the unique traffic directions helped?" Emmett laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes and glanced at his sister.

Alice smiled sheepishly and shrugged from her place in Jasper's arms, "What can I say? I'm a designer, I need to let my artistic vision run free." She smiled innocently.

Jasper shook his head at her impish behaviour and gazed at the woman fondly.

"Have you eaten yet Edward? I can cook up something for you if you'd like?"

Edward opened his mouth to refuse and say he wasn't hungry but the hopeful and gleaming caramel eyes of his Mother changed his answer.

"Sure. That would be great Mum. Thanks."

She beamed and practically sprinted to the kitchen.

Edward staggered forward as Emmett threw an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards a large, open and tastefully designed living area.

"So... why Forks?" he asked casually as he settled himself into the comfortable white leather couch.

"You mean, why the miserable weather of Washington state?" His Father corrected knowingly.

"Well, Yes. I mean, _I_ like the cold and snow...and the forests around here are amazing...but I would have thought you would have chosen something...else." He finished, wincing sightly at his words. But really, how could a person say that he would have thought they'd have chosen something more along the lines of a luxury apartment in Paris or a snow lodge in Switzerland, something more luxurious and entertaining without sounding like he was calling them shallow.

Carlisle merely laughed, knowing his son.

"Honestly Edward. I don't know how you can be so successful in business and so ignorant in everything else." Rosalie said snidely.

Edward tensed at the attack.

"What Rosalie means to say Edward is that we knew that you would like it here." Alice cut in smoothly.

Edward wiped his face of all emotion so that his guilt and self disgust wasn't clear and evident from his pained expression. He hated how his family seemed to be walking around on eggshells around him; afraid they'd do or say something that would set him off.

It was true though. He did love the vast forests surrounding them and the constant cloud, rain and snow made it feel like Forks was almost in a world by itself, closed off from reality. They'd probably picked something in the United States hoping that he would stay longer; more convenient.

"Here you go Edward."

Esme smiled brilliantly at her son as she placed the food on the glass coffee table in front of him.

_Wow. And here he was just expecting a snack._ The large plate was filled to the brim with cold roast chicken, chickpea, vegetables and an exotic rocket salad with parmesan cheese shaved over the top.

"Th-Thanks Mum." Edward said awkwardly.

She just smiled in response before sitting on the arm of Carlisle's single armchair. They all sat, silently watching him in expectation as he slowly picked up his silver cutlery and placed the first piece of chicken in his mouth.

_Jesus Christ, this is awkward! Are they seriously watching me eat? I sincerely believe that if I don't eat, every - last - thing on this plate, Rosalie is going to skin me alive while the rest burst into tears thinking I don't like the food... My God! What have I gotten myself into?! How am I going to survive two whole weeks of this scrutiny?!_

....................................................................................................................................................

"Okay, I'm all finished! Now...you clean up." Bella stated as she pushed back her chair at the small plastic dining table in the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait..." Charlie said speedily halting his daughter's forward progress. "What do you mean _I _have to clean up? The game starts in ten minutes!"

"Better get a move on then, Dad." Bella grinned before skipping out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Bella!" He shouted and she turned around to see him scowling up at her from the base of the stairs.

"What?!" she yelled back.

He got the point and lowered his voice.

"Why do _I_ have to clean up?"

"Because _I_ made dinner and it's only fair. I am _not_ making dinner, doing the laundry _and_ cleaning up after dinner Dad!" Bella yelled, completely outraged.

"Bu-but, the game!" Charlie stuttered by way of an excuse.

Bella could literally feel her blood pressure rise.

"Come on Bells! You made dinner, you clean up." Charlie stated turning to head into the room with the television.

"What kind of logic is that?! You've just successfully argued my point!" Bella yelled.

"Wha..."

"You can't cook; therefore, _I'll_ make dinner each night. But then, _you_ do the dishes. I'll do _my_ laundry and _you_ do _yours_, just as you do the rest of the year when I'm not home. I'm _not_ your domestic servant Dad! _Just_ because I'm a girl does _not_ mean that I have to _automatically_ keep house!" she screamed in frustration.

Charlie backed up a couple of steps and reminded himself that overreactions were common in teenagers.

"Fine, you're right Bell's, it is only fair, I'll do the cleaning up after dinner from now on." Charlie spoke quietly trying to pacify his enraged adolescent daughter.

Bella took a deep breath and nodded to her Father in acknowledgment glad he could see her point.

"So," Charlie paused to scratch his head, looking up at his daughter who was slowly calming down, "You're really into all that feminist stuff huh?"

Bella stared at her Dad as the seconds ticked by before throwing her arms up in the air and screaming in frustration, slamming her room door closed behind her.

Charlie winced, "Guess that was the wrong choice of words." He mumbled to himself before turning back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

...........................................................................................................

"Hey Bell's! Hurry up will you?!"

Bella sighed quietly at the sound of her Father's voice echoing up the stairs. She swiftly crossed the room and opened her bedroom door.

"Dad!" she yelled, exasperated, "for the FOURTH time, give me a minute!"

With that she closed the door firmly and returned her bedroom mirror where she had been painstakingly brushing her long brown hair just moments ago.

Just then the tell-tale sound of her cell phone resounded through the room, giving Bella a fright as it usually did. Taking the cell phone from the side cabinet, she found the identification to be "J" – Jacob. Staring down at the flashing screen Bella bit her lip, nervous. Jake would no doubt be furious with her at ignoring his calls and incessant text messages and frankly she didn't want to deal with the hassle of talking with him right now. She breathed a sigh of relief when the phone became silent obviously having rang out and gone to voicemail.

Bella quickly arranged her hair into a messy bun and left her room, leaving her phone behind her. Bella had decided to listen to her voicemail before going to bed last night just in case Angela had called or her Mum was freaking out. She had gotten the nasty surprise of no less than _six _messages all from Jacob. She winced remembering how they had gone from pleading and apologetic to irritated, to pissed.

_Hey Bells, please-__**please**__, call me when you get this. I'm really sorry about what happened the other night and I just don't want you mad at me the whole two weeks that you're away. I love you Bells, call me._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_Me again! You must still be on your flight. Just...please call me as soon as you get this Bella. We need to sort this out.... I love you._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_Look Bells, I'm really sorry about the party...Sam was-well-being Sam. And I think you're over-reacting about your detention...but! I can see where you're coming from. Just give me a call so I can explain._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_Huh...looks like I missed you again...weird though...I called your Mum and she said you would have landed by now. Call me Bella. We need to talk._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_Okay, you have __**clearly **__landed by now and unless you lost your phone or it was stolen from you I can only venture the guess that you're ignoring me. If that's the case, you're being immature Bella. If not I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions...I just really want to talk to my girlfriend so I can apologise for being such an ass. Just call me._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_Bella! This is getting ridiculous! I called your Mum and she gave me the number to your Dad's place and when I called he said you were in the shower. __**Apparently **__there haven't been any natural disasters in the area which would stop you from answering your phone! So Bella, __**stop**__ acting like a two year old and give me a chance to explain!_

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

Bella gnashed her teeth together as she walked down the stairs remembering Jacob's messages. He hadn't improved his case by _yelling _at her on the phone and calling her immature and two years old. He sure hadn't acted eighteen when he'd left his _girlfriend _stranded at a party by herself with _no _way home.

"Hey! Cereal's on the bench." Charlie smiled at his only daughter as she trudged into the kitchen.

"Thanks." She mumbled, grabbing herself a bowl and spoon she poured the cereal into the cheep plastic bowl and reached into the fridge to get the milk.

"What are you doing today?" Charlie asked, setting his paper aside as he watched Bella add the milk to the bowl.

"Um," Bella said distractedly, concentrating on not spilling her breakfast all over the floor on her way to the table.

"Here." Charlie said pulling out her chair so she could slide in more easily.

Bella smiled at him gratefully before pouring herself the rest of the concentrated orange juice.

"Well?" He asked again.

"I'm not really sure..." Bella said in between mouth full's of coco-puffs.

Charlie's face lit up.

"That's great! Well - I meant, not _great_ in the sense that _you_ don't know what to do, but great in the sense that_ I_ have a great suggestion...of what you can do." Charlie stumbled awkwardly.

Bella smiled at her Father's tongue-tied words.

"Yeah?" she inquired, not feeling that excited. With her luck he would no doubt propose a finishing trip.

"Uh-huh." Charlie assured quickly seeing the sceptical look on his daughter's face. "Your Mother mentioned that you've been pulling extra shifts at that cafe you work at in Chicago for your college tuition."

Bella tensed slightly at the topic of her financial funds, she knew that her parents felt guilty and embarrassed that they didn't have much money to give her for university. They never willingly brought it up and when she did both Renee and Charlie would spend the rest of the day miserable, feeling as though they had let their only daughter down. Truthfully, she was amazed that her Father had said the words 'college tuition' with a smile on his face.

"...Did she now? Well, Yes. That's right." Bella said stiltedly, caught off guard and hesitant to upset her Father, "But it's only because I've had a break in the workload from school and the manager asked if anyone wanted some extra work and I thought 'why not?' it's not that I'm broke or anything Dad, so if you're worried, don't be, I've got this all under control. I told you and Mum when I was sixteen that I intended to pay for college myself, I'm not wigging out or anything like that so..."

"Bella, Bella honey!" Charlie laughed, interrupted Bella's rambling words which were steadily becoming more and more frantic. He placed his larger, calloused hand on top of her own pale small ones and smiled at her gently his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Bella, don't work yourself up for nothing. I didn't mean anything by it. All I was trying to say was that your Mum was telling me that you'd been working more and I felt kind of guilty. I know how much college costs and I know you need every little bit you can get. I couldn't help thinking about all the extra cash you could have gotten if you were still in Chicago and working over the Christmas time. Working through holidays, I know, can mean a lot more money than you're used to from double pay and overtime and such."

"...Dad, don't feel..." Bella tried to interrupt, her tone sad. She didn't want this hanging over his head during Christmas; they hardly ever got to see each other as it was.

"No, Bella, it's alright." Charlie smiled at his daughter's distressed expression, "I asked around the town for you to see if anyone wanted some help for a couple of days. It just so happens that old Mr Jones at the bookstore said that it would be a marvellous – his words not mine – if you could come in for a couple of hours to do some inventory for him."

"What?! That's fantastic Dad! Thank-you so much!" Bella squealed, literally squealed, in excitement.

Old Mr Jones knew Isabella Swan very well. In the first thirteen years of her life that she'd lived in Forks, his small, old bookstore had been one of her favourite places in the world. Whenever she would visit Charlie she would invariably find herself sending at least an hour of her day there.

Charlie laughed at his daughter's predicted enthusiasm, "Old Mr Jones asked if you could come down to the shop today whenever you could and he would sort out the details with you."

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Bella beamed, already heading towards her room so she could get her bag and leave, "this _almost_ makes up for you not knowing who's renting _my _house!" she yelled happily, leaving her Father chuckling in his seat and shaking his head before opening the paper again so he could finish reading the article his daughter's timely arrival had interrupted.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Edward's forehead twitched in frustration as a small creak echoed through the room.

...

_Creak..._

"Ugh..." He groaned; irritated, turning around so he could push his face into the black satin pillow.

...

_Creak..._

_..._

_I hate mornings_, Edward thought, scowling into the pillow and stubbornly refusing to get out of his wonderfully soft, warm king sized bed to go kill whatever was making that God forsaken...

_Creak..._

Sound!

Aggravated, Edward shifted his body trying, with the least amount of effort, to find a more comfortable position in the supremely comfortable bed. Flipping onto his back, his eyes still closed, Edward breathed out slowly with a satisfied, sexy smile on his handsome face.

....silence....

Slowly, Edward forced himself to relax. Just as the tension eased from his muscles and he was already being swept back into his subconscious...Warmth...ocean...waves...stars...

...._creak..._

Edward's eyes snapped open, the emerald orbs flashing with annoyance. A second later he slammed them closed.

"_Do you think he's awake?"_

"_I don't know should we look?"_

"_What if he's getting dressed?"_

"_Never bothered you before Alice."_

"_Thanks, Emmett but the last time I barged into his room without permission he wouldn't let me take him shopping for a month!"_

Edward determinedly ignored the muffled whisperings coming from just outside his bedroom door. They would go away eventually. Don't react, that was what business had taught him. Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing they had gotten to you.

"_Would one of you just wake the ingrate up so I can go back to sleep?!"_

"_Fine! You do it Jasper!"_

"_What?! He's your brother Emmett!"_

"_Exactly! So he'd be less inclined to do you bodily harm."_

He wasn't going to open his eyes and wake up for _anything_.

...._creak..._

_**That's it!**_

In a flurry of action Edward ripped his expensive, black, satin sheets off his body, gracefully jumped from his bed, glided across the large gold coloured carpet and wrenched open his bedroom door.

_Oh - my - God, my family is INSANE!_

Alice had jumped into Jasper's arms; frightened by the abrupt opening of the door. Rosalie was leaning against the opposite wall with a bored expression coating her lovely features while Emmett had fallen on his arse when Edward pulled the door open and his balance was compromised. Jasper, with his arms full of Alice, was looking apologetically at Edward who was standing in the doorway, his bronze hair ruffled from sleep yet still looking undeniably handsome.

At this moment Alice couldn't help but giggle. If any woman in the world who wasn't Rosalie, Esme and herself was here at the moment, looking at what they were looking at, there was no doubt in her mind that they'd have to contend with an argument on how best to revive someone. Her brother was wearing nothing by black silk pyjama bottoms which looked ridiculously good on him, his lean muscled chest bare so his defined six-pack was clearly visible.

_I love my family, _she giggled mentally, _we have such good genes. _

"Would anyone, care to tell me what the _hell_ is going on out here?!" Edward said slowly. His voice was steady and deceptively calm. Only the flashing emerald eyes and balled fists gave Emmett any indication of just how ticked off his brother was.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you're awake Edward!" Alice sang as she jumped out of Jasper's arms and bounced over to give her brother a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, _funny_ that." Edward hissed at the innocent face his impish sister was wearing.

"Mum sent us up to tell you breakfast is ready. She made all your favourites man!" Emmett grinned.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "She sent all _four _of you to tell me this?"

Jasper, Alice and Emmett all adopted sheepish smiles.

"It's not our fault your parents have an overestimated opinion of your worth Edward." Rosalie smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes at the blonde's barb. Where the rest of his family had gone out of their way to make him feel comfortable and at home amongst them, Rosalie had thrown veiled insults and threats at him all night and it seemed there would be no change in her behaviour this morning.

"Alright, I'll just take a quick shower and be down in five minutes, okay?" Edward sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Okay." Alice chirped happily as Jasper ushered them all down the stairs.

Edward didn't move for a moment, just leaning against the doorframe trying to calm himself and find some sort of equilibrium again.

"Just give them time."

Edward swung around at the gentle voice and saw his Father watching him with nostalgic eyes. Carlisle was carrying a book under his arm obviously coming from his study.

"There're just not used to having you around anymore." Carlisle elaborated, "I'm sure in a few day's Emmett will be teasing you relentlessly, Alice will be using any blackmail she has on you to get you to go shopping with her and Rosalie will go back to ignoring you when you haven't done something to irritate her to death." Carlisle chuckled.

Edward nodded slowly hoping his Father's words were true.

"What about you and Mum?" He asked carefully. Out of all the family Carlisle had changed the least in his behaviour towards Edward. No reprimanding words or cold looks; frankly, Edward didn't know what to think of it.

Carlisle stared at him for a long moment before he finally answered.

"Your Mother was deeply hurt when you cut yourself off from us Edward, but Esme is a very forgiving person."

"And you?" he pressed wanting to know where they stood.

Carlisle hesitated before speaking, "...I'm not going to lie and say that what you did Edward didn't hurt me," Edward closed his eyes in resignation, "however, that said, I also believe that it wasn't your intention to cut yourself off from us. I know how hard you work Edward and God knows you're good at what you do, just try to remember that your family loves you...that _I _love you...we are always here if you need us."

"Thanks Dad." Edward said, avoiding eye contact, feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

"Hurry, before your breakfast gets cold." Carlisle murmured sadly before following the others down the stairs.

Edward shut the door softly behind him and, without pausing, strode over to his bathroom, his Father's words wreaking havoc with his thoughts.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, Edward watched the steam race through the air as he changed into a pair of casual denim jeans along with a light charcoal jumper, before joining the rest of his family.

Edward silently entered the dining room watching the occupants of the table converse with bright smiles and happy conversation. He mustn't have been as quiet as he had thought because Esme looked up and beamed at him in welcome.

"Good morning dear, have a seat, have a seat, I'll get you a plate. I put all the food in the oven so it wouldn't get cold while you were getting ready."

Edward smiled indulgently at his sweet natured Mother and said nothing as he watched her pile his plate with more food than any one person could possibly eat. _Well, maybe Emmett_, he thought with a grin.

"I know how much you love apricot danishes, Edward, so I got extra." Esme said proudly.

"Thanks Mum." Edward said, pecking her on the cheek watching as she practically glowed in happiness.

"She went all the way to Port Angeles this morning to get them for you." Emmett said.

Edward turned back to his Mother who was fiddling with her napkin, avoiding eye contact.

"Isn't there a place in Forks that has them?" He questioned quietly.

"Nope." Emmett said popping the 'p'.

Edward waited until his Mum raised her eyes and smiled at her, "Thank-you." She must have been up at the crack of dawn to have gone to Port Angeles and back this morning.

Her caramel eyes sparkled happily and he promised himself that he'd make it up to her, to _all_ of them.

"So Emmett," Edward said drawing the attention of his brother, "how's it feel to be the famous undefeated boxer?"

Emmett adopted a roughish grin, "Unbelievable bro. The rush I get when I'm in the ring and the _high _from feeling like I can't loose...is...is amazing."

"I saw your last match on TV." Edward said casually taking a sip of coffee. "I have to say, I don't think I've ever seen you in better shape."

Emmett glowed at the praise. There weren't many people in the world whose opinion mattered to him but Edward's had always been crucial. Edward was his brother. They had grown up together and his opinion meant the world to Emmett.

"Thanks Eddy." His words were teasing, knowing Edward hated the shortening of his name, but there was an underlying sincerity which stopped Edward from commenting on the jibe.

"Not that you bothered to come to any of his matches personally." Rosalie muttered into her teacup but everyone heard her words and the jovial atmosphere evaporated.

Edward gritted his teeth together trying to reign in his anger.

"Rose..." Emmett laughed uncomfortably.

The beautiful blonde slammed down her tea cup, her eyes sparking in anger, "No. You're all acting like everything's forgiven. I _remember_ how crushed you were Emmett every time Edward sent back the tickets you got him to your matches. You would fight tooth and nail to get the very best seats for your family and _every fucking time _he just sent them back." Rosalie yelled at her husband. She had been forced to watch the man she loved crumble with disappointment every time his brother said he couldn't make it and she wasn't ready to forgive him so easily.

"Rosalie, _please_..." Alice begged.

"Don't look at me like that Alice! I remember what it did to you when Edward didn't come to your Paris fashion show, only _weeks _ago!"

"I was busy." Edward said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched tightly under the table.

"Busy?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"_Please_, Rose, Edward's here now. That's all in the past." Esme said quickly, desperately trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm going to take a walk." Edward muttered pushing out of his chair, heading towards the sliding glass doors.

"That's it Edward. Walk away from your family. I'm sure you have much more important things to do." Rosalie hissed ignoring the pleading looks her husband was sending her and the furious ones from Alice.

Edward spun back around and Rosalie had to force herself not to take a step back from those feral, glinting eyes.

"You have _no_ idea what I've gone through Rosalie, so don't _presume_ you know all the circumstances and situations because you don't. You have this _awful_ habit of passing judgement on people like you have no faults and possess some sort of all knowing judgement. It's terrible that among your strengths and qualities you cannot number _compassion_ amongst them." Edward's words were lethal, sharp and unyielding and Rosalie drew back as if he had struck her. With the same brilliance he possessed in business so did his words know exactly what to say in order to cause the most self doubt and affliction.

Spinning on his heel, ignoring the shocked faces of his family, Edward scooped his car keys from their place on the hall stand and swept out the front door. Gliding to his car, he swiftly turned the ignition and floored the accelerator, tearing down the twisting, single lane road at a phenomenal speed.

He didn't think of where to go, he just knew that he couldn't be there at the moment. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins and the thrum of the engine, pushed to its limit, beneath him. Rosalie's words echoed hauntingly in his thoughts.

_You're all acting like everything's forgiven._

He pushed the accelerator harder needing an escape.

_You would fight tooth and nail to get the very best seats for your family and __**every fucking time**__ he just sent them back._

His lungs felt heavy, his breath catching in his chest. Frantically, he fumbled with the controls on his left with shaking hands, trying to get the window down. He needed to breathe!

_I remember what it did to you when Edward didn't come to your Paris fashion show, only __**weeks**__ ago!_

_**Whoosh**_! The windows rushed down and arctic cold wind invaded the confines of the car freezing him within moments. His hands were numb with the cold but it felt good compared to the deafening sound of his heart pushing painfully against his chest.

_I remember how crushed you were Emmett every time Edward sent back the tickets you got him to your matches._

Spinning helplessly in his thoughts, Rosalie's voice screaming without pause, it came as a shock when Edward suddenly glimpsed the end of the lane. Acting, he madly slammed both his feet on the brake pedal the screaming of his tires on the wet tarmac echoing through the forest. Ignoring the burning of his muscles he pulled the steering wheel as far left as he could hoping against hope he'd given himself enough time.

_That's it Edward. Walk away from your family. I'm sure you have much more important things to do._

_**HONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

##############################################################################

HEY EVERYONE! ANY IDEA WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN OR AM I KEEPING YOU GUESSING?!

THIS WAS A VERY CRUCIAL CHAPTER FOR ME SO IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD IF YOU COULD REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING HERE!


End file.
